1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to graphic software. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of map generating software for utilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software for creating maps is well known, and such software has been specially adapted for creating maps of utility facilities, such as for sewage, water, electric, transportation systems, etc. For example, one known system creates a map that includes manhole covers and associates separate data records with corresponding codes for the x-y locations on the map. The data records may include test results from the corresponding manhole covers or pictures or video of the same. This allows a graphic display of the map of manhole covers, and for the display of the corresponding data record when the x-y location on the map is activated.
Also, mapping software is known for transportation systems, i.e., road maps. These electronic road maps associate some extraneous data relating to locations on the map, for example the status of construction or the size of the roadway.
However, known systems fail to provide a comprehensive community map of several community resources. Communities, particularly the governmental and management units, are constantly under budgetary pressures while constituents demand constant or improved service conditions.